


Interlude: Hunter in the forest

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Assassin Robin, Bonus Mystery Servant, Fate Week 2021, Gen, Identity, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When exploring a small routine Singularity with the new Robin that just joined Chaldea, a couple of rumors get the Assassin's attention.Work for #FateWeek2021
Kudos: 6





	Interlude: Hunter in the forest

“Oi there! How much you asking for the blanket?”

“T-this? It’s-”

“This little? Something this well made is worth more. I’m taking these knives too. What about the beer?”

“Well…”

“This feels familiar, doesn’t it, Senpai?”

“Yup. Same France, same Robin.” Ritsuka agreed.

“Most Servants we get have a noticeable personality shift when in different Classes.” Mash pointed out, thinking a bit, “But here, it doesn’t feel like there is that much of a change, in spite of everything?”

Before Ritsuka could offer any further input, the Assassin in question piped in, “Hey, Master, Mash. I heard a couple rumors about monsters, as well as some peculiar mystery robber in the woods. You feel like checking it out?”

“Alright, let’s go!”

* * *

“These traps you made worked as well as ever!”

“... Thanks for the compliment, Master. But, this is the first time I ever made these for you, ain’t it?” He pointed out.

“Ah! Please, forgive us.” Mash said, before explaining further, “It’s just, something all too similar happened with us and the other one back at Chaldea. So, even if it’s the first time, this feels a bit nostalgic.”

“So this happened with that other one too, huh? Well, it’s no real surprise. After all, he and I are ‘the exact same Robin Hood’.”

“... Huh?”

“You mean… that is supposed to be unusual?” Ritsuka asked.

“Yeah yeah. Surely he already said something like this. The ‘Robin Hood’ True Name is more of a role that we play as an actor. So, we are the same person. Neither of us is Loxley, but I am supposed to be more of ‘the Mob Boss’.” He explained, a bit more tired-sounding than usual, “So, whenever I stumble upon Archer, it’s a bit mutually awkward.”

“I mean, you two act differently, but I do think that your personality goes back to his, in some way or another.” Fujimaru suggested.

“Yup. An actor gotta commit to his role, even if they feel it is an awkward or uncomfortable one. So, I’m supposed to be closer to the folktales and stories, even though neither of us really is that. The whole Mob Boss deal is more something I actively perform, rather than it being something that comes off naturally. I’d rather laze around like Archer does.”

“You kinda look like you’re having fun sometimes, though.”

“Heh. You think that, Master? Maybe I am. Then again, ‘I’ am also having fun, no matter how much we complain.” He confessed, before his eyes narrowed, giving an immediate warning, “Mash, to the left!”

Answering that warning, the Demi-Servant’s shield intercepted an oncoming arrow, stopping it from fulfilling its duty of piercing the Master’s neck. With the group being put on their guard, the person who shot it remained hidden, until the Assassin called out to them, “So? You coming out or what?”

At last, a figure in a white robe descended from a nearby tree, face and identity concealed by a hood, but general body language still transparent enough to see pure annoyance and anger radiating from them, “Tch. So much for taking out the faker the easiest way possible. Oi there! You got a lot of guts following my trail, ya know that!?”

“Faker? Senpai, does this mean-”

“Heh, what can I say? I’m nothing if not dedicated to protecting my own skin.” Robin quipped, although he still joined Mash in pointedly remaining in front of their Master, his staff ready to batter away whatever would be next thrown at them, “And what can I say, someone doing the exact same tricks as this faker was bound to get my attention. So, I take it ya ready for a scuffle? Then let it be just the two of us.”

“Tch. Fair fights never worked out for you. But so be it!” Taking a sword out of her belt, the figure dashed forward, “Meet your maker!”

* * *

In spite of everything, the mysterious figure agreed to the duel. And, with the dedication that she carried, it was clear that the Assassin was her only target.

Mash and Ritsuka could only keep watching from the sidelines, aware they’d get caught in collateral damage if they actually attempted to stop the two hunters dashing around.

The robed figure attempted another stab, parried by the staff to the best of its wielder’s capacities, before the man jumped backwards and threw a knife at his assaulter. The white hunter dodged it, with the weapon embedding itself at a tree behind her, only for her to be finally caught when two arrows were shot from the boss’ crossbow.

Bringing forth her own bow and arrow, she deflected one of the arrows. The other, however, took off the hood that was covering her face, temporarily pinning her to the same tree that the knife stopped at.

And then, with his opponent uncovered, the Assassin announced, “Well, it’s as I suspected. You’re Maid Marian. Archer-Class Servant.”

“Maid Marian!?” Fujimaru asked in surprise, before sheepishly admitting, “I didn’t think she’d be this action-y.”

“OI! I heard that! Don’t make me go for your head once I’m finished with this bastard!”

“I understand your surprise, Senpai. But, actually, Maid Marian has surprisingly consistent records of being a strong and capable fighter in her own right.” The Shielder supplied, always happy to share her information, “In one story, she escaped her castle in order to search for her husband, and then proceeded to defeat Loxley, nearly killing him, only to recognize him at the last second. Dumas’ writings also say that she became an archer with no equal under the Merry Men’s guidance... although she doesn’t get to use these skills much, there.”

“Bringing this fake copy of my husband, insulting my skills, and mentioning that asshole author’s name! Truly, you have a death wish, don’t ya!?” She complained once again, already free from the arrow that pinned her.

Paying proper attention to the woman, the Chaldeans looked at her. Brown hair fell over one of her eyes, whose yellow-brown radiance still shined with anger. The white clothes were complimented by a dark, blood red coat, brown boots dirtied with mud completing the ensemble. An intricate mix of nobility and roguishness was present in her attire, showing a fighter with the pride and skills needed to be perfectly ok in case she was no longer hidden from a brawl.

“Sorry, sorry, Marian. Now, can we please just forgive one another and go our merry ways?”

“Like hell I will!” She fired back, still angry, “My husband did not fight and suffer for so long, just for you to be the one who ascends to the Throne! Why the hell are you even here!?”

“Why… Heh. I ask that myself quite a bit. I’m just one of the many who fits the legend. Or am I the one who fits it the best? Or just the perfect match for my Master? Who can tell for sure.” He admitted, resigned, “But, right now, I’m being this group’s Robin Hood. Even if I haven’t done this for long, that is who I am.”

“Tch. So be it.” She said, readying her bow once again, “Be ready! I’ll strike you down!”

* * *

Even now, it could be noticed that the fight was dying down. Both Servants only had mana to keep fighting for so long, after all.

And so, at last, as they jumped backwards, panting in exhaustion, the Chaldean Servant was the first to summon his trump card, bringing forth a horn that was immediately recognized by his adversary.

“I’ve grown tired of this. Protectors of Sherwood, hear my call…”

Answering with her own chant, Marian began, “A place of no fighting, no war, only feasts…”

“... calling horn of rescue, let your sound roar!”

“... the eternal base of the Merry Men, welcome your enemies!”

“Come on, my men, beat 'em up! Merry Men Assault!”

“Heart of Sherwood!”

The Reality Marble expanded, bringing all within it, at the same time that the reinforcements arrived.

* * *

Their vision finally adjusting, Mash and Ritsuka watched the scene in front of them.

An elegant forest fort sprawled ahead of them, walls and banquets promising safety and comfort, alongside entrances to the underground side of the base being strategically put and distributed. Just by standing there, they could feel their worries fade away.

And, at the middle of the Reality Marble, in-between the two Servants, were the spiritual forms of the Merry Men, who, recognizing both their enemy, and the place they were at, broke into a hearty laugh, “Well, I’ll be darned! My Marian, look at you!” Little John exclaimed, immediately enveloping her into a hug.

Laughing in return, the Archer softened considerably, answering with a fond and calm voice, “Hey there, John. And Scarlet, Friar, Stutely, David, Much… You all look very well… In spite of who called you.”

With said summoner in question remaining quietly in the corner, Friar Tuck went forward, grabbing his hand, “So? Are you joining us in this meal?”

“... You sure? I’m not your Robin, ya know.”

“Of course we do, you buffoon. But still, a Robin Hood you are!” Will Scarlet added, with gusto, “After all, you were deemed worthy of the role. And we’d only show up if we agreed with that. So? Will you join this party at Sherwood? The Master and the Lady, too.”

With a small, bittersweet chuckle being given in answer, he relented, “Alright then. Come on, Master! This food is to die for!”

* * *

Both fighters’ mana exhausted, the forest of Sherwood and its fighters faded away, as if they were never there.

For the Assassin, his contract made sure he’d be ok. But even with her Independent Action, it wasn’t like Marian could quite say the same.

Some silence went on between the two, before she relented, “Well, well. I suppose I’ll just be a jerk if I keep denying you, won’t I? Congratulations, Robin Hood. Be worthy of that name. Although, honestly, I’d say I’m a much better inheritor of it.”

“You think so? Then, why don’t you stop by Chaldea, someday?” He offered, in return.

“What?”

“This Master here is fond of taking in complete nutjobs and lost cases like me and you. So, you’d be right at home.” He said, “Will you consider it, at least?”

“... Hahaha. Well, why not. I suppose it could be fun, if I stopped by. But, hear my words. I’ll never stop nagging you, then. As long as I’m in Chaldea, I’ll make sure to beat you into shape. Well, until that happens… See you soon, Master, Shielder, and Robin.”

And so, she finished fading away, back into the Throne.

“Robin…”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. I am. Well, how about this play, Master? Was it to your taste?” He asked, with the tired smile he was so good at giving, “This Singularity will resolve itself before long. We should go back to the base, and prepare the welcome party for someone who’ll show up sooner or later. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a great plan.” Ritsuka answered.

And then, with a couple words exchanged to the Command Room, their little stay in that world ended.


End file.
